


An angel?

by Alenacantfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dean doesn't believe, M/M, but he will for Cas, just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never believed in things like angels or a higher power.</p><p>He didn't believe he was worth to be saved, but with his arms wrapped around Cas, he thought that he would try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An angel?

He had never believed in things like angels or a higher power. Demons? Yeah, they were real, he had fought them, killed them. But angels? Just fairy tales.  
At least that's what he thought until there was an angel standing in front of him, claiming that he just rised him from hell, and he just couldn't believe it. Why was he worth it?  
And Castiel always answered his prayers, always watched over him and Sammy.

His angel fell for him in more than just one way and he still couldn't believe it. They went through hell, but somehow they made it out alive.  
And Cas was still on his side.

Dean had never believed in angels. He didn't believe he was worth to be saved, but with his arms wrapped around Cas, he thought that he would try.  
He would try to believe.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fanfic :) Tell me what you think?  
> Thanks for reading
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
